Tattoos (Words Written on my Skin)
by hogwartswonderland
Summary: It is nearly impossible to not love Darcy Lewis for she is the fandoms favorite character to pair up with just about anyone. But what is she was subjected to being soulmates with a majority of the MCU? Otherwise the Darcy Lewis Soulmate!AU that nobody asked for.
1. Darcy & Sam Wilson

**Tattoos (Words Written on my Skin)**

Darcy & Sam Wilson

By: Hogwartswonderland

* * *

A/N: This was once titled 'A Soulmate in a Second' and was a separate one-shot but I decided it would kick off my Soulmate!Au mini-series instead. Happy reading!

* * *

"**Stars and Stripes! You just saved my life! I totally owe you my first-born child or a life debt right now."**

Darcy Lewis (unfortunately) was no stranger to near death experiences. It first started when she was 4 and on vacation with her parents in Florida. They had ordered some calamari for dinner, and when Darcy took a bite her lips puffed up and her entire face became swollen. Who knew she was allergic to squid? After that incident, it was common to find Darcy in the emergency room for some kind of accident. From breaking her tailbone on a carnival ride, to almost caused an avalanche while skiing, and then being attacked by a racoon while camping; it was safe to say that Fate was not her friend.

To be fair, Darcy knew she practically begged for these accidents by being often going on spontaneous adventures and otherwise doing stupid shit. It wasn't until she was at her internship with Doc Foster in New Mexico and running from a fire-breathing robot that she began questioning her ability to make smart decisions. After the debacle with Thor, Darcy made the executive choice to decline a position with the Men in Black Agency (Aliens=trouble) and to take a job as the assistant for a low-level lobbyist.

As an assistant in DC, Darcy found herself having to run errands all around the city for her boss. They needed coffee? Darcy went across town to their favorite hipster coffee house to get it. Some documents needed to be photocopied and the copier was out of commission? She was the girl to travel to FedEx to get it done! A good majority of her job is running around DC, which leads us to her current position on the corner of 4th St. and H St., holding a paper bag of Shrimp Lo Main to take back to her boss for lunch.

She is amid telling Jane via text that no, pop tarts are not good for breakfast, lunch, and dinner when she notices that the light changed to show the picture of the person walking. The countdown for 20 seconds as already started so Darcy tucks her phone into her jacket pocket and begins speed walking across the busy intersection. Seeing as she was in a hurry to get back to the office, Darcy completely forgot to check both way- it was always safe to do so even when the pedestrian has the right of way- and fails to notice the large tractor trailer that was making a beeline for the snarky assistant.

It wasn't until it was close enough for Darcy to hear the roar of the engine (and the loud shouting of the man behind her) that she realized that there was about to be a Darcy shaped pancake on the street, and that it was too late for her to do anything. All she can do is stare at it in horror as it speeds towards her. She makes a silent prayer thanking the cosmos for allowing her to make it to 22 and asks a higher power to make it so that her parents find her will, which explained in detail that Darcy wanted her iPod buried with her so that she could take her tunes to the afterlife. She was going to pray for Thor to watch over Jane (god knows what that woman would do without her) when she is pushed out of the path of the truck. She lands on the concrete with a hard thud, scraping her hands and making a hole in her pantyhose, then felt a large mass fall onto her with the same velocity, taking away what little breath she had left.

The sight of Darcy's 12th near death experience has caught the attention of many onlookers. There is a small crowd huddled on the other side of the street; phones in their hands, taking video of the heroic save, or some on the line with 911 to report the rouge vehicle. Some vehicles have stopped to see what was going on, but all Darcy could focus on was getting up and thanking her personal superhero (she couldn't wait to tell Jane that she had one!). The guy- she assumed it was a he based on how heavy the body on top of her was- let out a groan (yep, definitely male) as he rolled to the side, finally allowing Darcy to get up and collect herself.

After retrieving her glasses (thankfully not broken) and locating the Chinese food that flew out of her hands during the accident (it was spilled out all over the road), she finally turns around to greet her savior. She is not expecting to meet a handsome man with short, military cropped hair, a goatee, and some very delicious looking muscles that were just barely hidden beneath his polo shirt.

"Stars and Stripes! You just saved my life! I totally owe you my first-born child or a life debt right now."

Mr. Hottie just stares at her bewildered before his face breaks into a grin. "I am pretty sure your first kid will be with me, so that makes us even in my books."

Darcy lets out a huff of annoyance. It figures that her handsome superhero would a d-bag. "Someone sure is cocky. I retract my earlier statement."

"It's not being cocky if you are my soulmate." His comment makes Darcy's brain melt to the point where she can't form coherent sentences. In the distance, police sirens are heard making their way to the newly discovered soulmates position. Mr. Hottie realized that soon they were going to be interrupted, so he quickly stands and helps Darcy up. The skin-to-skin contact brings Darcy back into focus.

"Are your words _Hey! Watch Out! _By any chance?" Darcy's soulmate asks, hoping to confirm that she was his soulmate.

"Yeah, they are!" She untucks her button up shirt from her skirt and lifts it a sliver so that he can see his words printed across her ribcage. "Sorry, this is the first near death experience I had where someone said my words. Normally this kind of thing doesn't bother me."

He quirks an eyebrow at this. "So, does this happen to you a lot?"

Darcy gave him a slight smirk. "What? Someone saying my soul words or the near-death experience?"

"Both?"

"This was my 12th time nearly dying. You will find that I can be a handful." She crosses her arms over her chest and cocks a hip out to the side, watching as her soulmate briefly glances at her assets before looking her in the eyes.

"Well Trouble, I think I am up for the challenge." Mr. Hottie holds his hand out for her to shake. "The name is Sam Wilson. Nice to finally meet you."

"Ditto. You might as well start calling me Darcy Wilson, 'cause now that I met you, you won't be able to get rid of me."

Sam grins at her in response. "I highly doubt that I will want to. Want to grab some coffee?"

"Let's go Soulmate! I need to get a picture of you so show off to my friends. I have my own superhero now!"


	2. Darcy & Peter Quill

**Tattoos (Words Written on my Skin)**

Darcy & Peter Quill

By: Hogwartswonderland

* * *

A/N: This is an AU where Tony lived after Endgame. Darcy was one of the people that disappeared in the snap and is now employed by Stark Industries to take care of Tony and the other scientists.

* * *

"**Dude, are you playing Blue Suede?!"**

Peter received his words when he was 3 years old. At the time, Blue Suede made no sense to he or his mother, who was overjoyed to know that her son has a soulmate somewhere. She often liked to make a game of guessing what Peter's soulmate would be like. In the end it didn't matter because she died and then Peter was taken by the Raiders. Any thought of his soulmate (who, at that point, Peter knew had to be awesome) vanished once he figured out that girls in space didn't know what a cassette tape was.

Fast forward to present time and Peter still hasn't met his soulmate. He and Gamora had tried to make it work but between their joint Daddy issues, working in close quarters, and differences in personality it was decided they were better off as friends. There was a fling or two after their breakup but when Thanos started to take strides in invoking his master plan all thoughts of romance was placed on the backburner. Even now, with Thanos destroyed, Gamora dead, and the Guardian's stranded on earth, Peter hasn't given much thought to finding his soulmate. What he didn't know is that fate had other plans in store for him.

A few months after the battle at the Avengers Compound Tony was finally healthy enough to start working. His first project was repairing the Guardian's ship that was destroyed. Peter, of course, wasn't about to let the oversized tin can work on his baby alone so he could often be found in the hanger either annoying Tony or working on his own projects. At this time, he was blasting the music from his original cassette tape over the loudspeaker while he worked on assembling the new seats to go in the cockpit.

He was so in the zone that he didn't realize that a young woman had burst into the room looking half crazed with remains of whipped cream on her face and cherries scattered in her hair. She appeared to be looking for something- or someone- but when she realized that hanger was clear she calmed down. Well, she was calm for a second until she realized what was song was playing.

"Dude, are you playing Blue Suede?!"

Peter was surprised by the words and ended up dropping the hammer he was holding on his foot, causing him let out a string of cuss words. He was initially surprised by the presence of somebody else in the room, but once he registered what was said he was more taken aback by the fact that his soulmate just walked into the room. Once he got over that Peter finally took a good look at his soulmate. She was shorter than him quite a bit, had long dark hair, and blue eyes that seemed to spark with mischief. If Peter wasn't so impressed by her taste in music, he would have focused more on her impressive figure.

"Finally, a girl that appreciates my jams!"

The mystery girl gaped at his words. She can't believe she just found her soulmate! And he was pretty hot, possibly hotter than Thor even. "Glad to know that my soulmate has good taste in music. What is your name hot stuff?"

"Peter Quill," Peter said has he started walking over to her. Once he was in front of her, Peter extended his arm out, palm facing out. "But everyone calls me Starlord. Care to dance, beautiful?"

"It's great to finally meet you, Starlord. I'm Darcy Lewis. And I would love to dance." Smiling, the woman took his hand and the two began swaying to the sounds of Elvin Bishop's _I Fooled around and Fell in Love_. The two quickly hit it off, much to Tony's dismay, and were inseparable for the remainder of the Guardian's time on earth.

Fast forward 4 months later and Darcy was now known as Star Lady and was exploring the galaxy with her Starlord as they jammed out with the ships newly updated sound system, a wedding present courtesy of Tony.


	3. Darcy & Sean Cassidy

**Tattoos (Words Written on my Skin)**

Darcy & Sean Cassidy

By: Hogwartswonderland

* * *

A/N: Darcy Lewis did not travel back in time for this. For this prompt she has been inserted into the X-Men 1st Class universe but will remain the same loveable Darcy that we know, but with a twist! Please feel free to leave a review and Happy reading!

* * *

"**Well that's a shame. I happen to like fish."**

Normally on a rainy, dreary day Darcy Lewis liked to cuddle up with her cat, Fish, and blast her favorite records as loud as possible. Yet, Darcy finds herself strolling around the local aquarium soaked to the bone with her cousin. While Darcy has always had an odd fascination with aquatic life this is not what she had in mind for her 18th birthday. Some cake and a slumber party with her closest friends? Yes. Being forced to escort her snooty cousin, Colleen, around as their parents caught up with each other? Not so much.

Regardless of how it has come to happen Darcy is now wondering around the halls aimlessly, sometimes stopping to view various fish and sea critters in their tanks. Currently she was observing the hammerhead shark as he (or is it she? How could one tell?) swam around the confines of its tank as she attempted to ignore whatever idle gossip her vapid cousin was going on about.

"I don't understand why my parents are making me hang out with you today," Colleen complained. "Aquarium's are so boring. I wish I was out shopping with my friends."

Darcy simply rolled her eyes and continued watching the hammerhead shark swim. Colleen had been complaining for the past hour, so Darcy has heard all this before. It has come to a point that Darcy was beginning to fantasize about 'accidentally' tripping the tall, blonde girl into a tank in hopes of shutting her up. Unfortunately, Darcy mused, the younger girl would immediately tattle which would result in her being grounded for the remainder of the summer.

"Are you even listening to me?" Colleen screeched once she realized that the older girl was staring into the water daydreaming. "Ugh! This is the worst day ever!" With that parting message she stomped off to the other side of the room to look at the floor-to-ceiling tank filled with technicolor fish, finally leaving Darcy with some peace in quiet for the first time all day.

With Colleen now out of the way Darcy was free to find the nearest telephone to call her parents. It was nearing one o'clock and the busty brunette figured that their parents must be done talking by now and would allow the girls to return to the Lewis household. Normally Darcy's parents were very strict and preferred to keep her close to their side in hopes that it would negate the brunette's ability to find (and cause) trouble, but she always found a way to end up in the craziest situations. It wasn't as if Darcy actively tried to end up in protest rallies, stuck in the lion enclosure at the zoo, or wonder onto the stage in the middle of a play. These things just happened. Darcy shook her head to try and quell her thoughts. She needed to focus on getting back home and away from her cousin before she did something that would get her in trouble.

Darcy went to retrieve Colleen but paused when she noticed a teenaged boy- most likely around 18 or 19- with bright, carrot colored hair walked casually to Colleen's side, hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans, as he most likely attempted to ask Colleen out. The idea of carrot top making a move on the vapid blonde caused Darcy to smirk. Her cousins type usually leaned towards built blondes with an IQ lower than the size of their pecs, so she knew that this encounter wouldn't end well for him.

She was almost tempted to save him the trouble of being rejected when she caught sight of his adorable lopsided smirk and decided to see how the situation played out. It wasn't often that she got to see first-hand how harshly her younger cousin rejected the poor souls that asked her out but didn't fit her criteria.

"It's funny," he said with a slight Irish lilt, making he seems even more attractive to Darcy. "You like fish, I like fish, so why don't we get a bite to eat and talk about it?" It took everything in Darcy to not burst out laughing. That was easily the cheesiest (yet most original) pick-up line she has ever heard. In fact, it was so bad that if Darcy was on the receiving end, it might have actually worked.

"No thanks," Colleen said with disgust evident in her tone. "I would rather swim with the fish." Before he could say anything more, Colleen strutted away with a flip of her hair. But before she could get away completely, the most unusual thing happened. The boy leaned close to the glass and let out a low scream that caused the water to ripple and the fish to scatter, leaving the tank empty. It was highly suspicious, yet it left Darcy wanting to know more.

"Do you mean these fish?" The red head coyly called out with a smirk of his lips. Annoyed, Colleen turned around to see what he meant, only to be met with the sight of an empty tank. Freaked out by the encounter Colleen quickly spun around to walk away. As she passed Darcy, Colleen rolled her eyes and told her that she would be waiting in the car. Darcy grinned and jauntily waved her cousin goodbye. The girl can wait all she wants in the cold car, for Darcy had no intentions of leaving the perfect opportunity to flirt with the cute Irishman to waste.

Said Irishman was whistling merrily as he continued to stand by the tank unaware that Darcy just witnessed everything and was silently walking up to stand beside him. It wasn't until she opened her mouth to speak that he realized that the brunette teenager was next to him.

"Well, that a shame. I happened to like fish." Darcy flashed him a wide smile as he looked at her bewilderedly. In a split second his face when to looking like a fish out of water to like a cat that ate a canary. If it wasn't for the positive vibes he emitted, then Darcy would have thought he was crazy.

"I knew that pick-up line would work eventually!"

Holy crap on a cracker! The cute Irishman said her soul words! "You had to. I gave you the idea of the pick-up line, didn't I?" She jested as she bumped his shoulder with hers.

"You did," he said with that lopsided smile of his. "It seems as if we make a pretty great team. Care to grab a bite to eat and see what other great things we can come up with?"

"I'd like that, Carrots. But first you have to tell me two things: your name and how you made the fish scatter when you yelled."

For a split second he appeared scared, but as he looked at Darcy's smiling face, he realized his soulmate was someone that could handle weirdness well.

"Sean Cassidy, at your service Milady. As for that, let's just say that I can get pretty loud."

"Well Sean Cassidy, my name is Darcy and I'm sure I can be much louder and much crazier than you. Think you can handle that?"

"Oh, I can more than handle that," Sean tells Darcy as he grabs her hand and starts leading her to the aquarium's food court. "In fact, I welcome it."

Little did the two new soulmates know that two figures were watching them after having observed the trading of their soul words, marveling at their luck for not just finding one, but two mutants in the same place. Luckily by finding each other Fate has prepared them for the craziness that would become known as the X-men.


	4. Darcy & Sam Wilson 2

**Tattoos (Words Written on my Skin)**

Darcy & Sam Wilson (2)

By: Hogwartswonderland

* * *

A/N: Sam and Darcy were such fun to write the first time that I had to write them again! This time I focus a little bit on Sam and there is more Darcy snark. Please let me know what you think! Happy Reading!

* * *

"**The one and only. I'm guessing you are bird boy?"**

Darcy was annoyed. No. She was more than annoyed. She was pissed. Why?

Her answer: Jane-freaking-Foster. (That was a toned-down version. For the most part Darcy just glared and released a string of curses and insults at whoever was dumb enough to ask.)

You see, after the mess in London; Jane, Thor, Darcy, and Erik stayed to clean up the mess they made. By the time they answered the government's questions, helped with the cleanup, and dealt with other issues that come with being involved in an Alien war, they had found out that SHIELD was actually HYDRA (and apparently Ian- the douchebag- was an undercover operative for them) and Tony Stark- a big supporter for helping out the formerly good SHIELD agents- offered them sanctuary at the Avengers Tower and funding (YAY! Paycheck for Darcy!).

Thor was thrilled with 'The Man of Iron' for offering his Lady Jane and Lightning Sister (oh yeah, Darcy is just that cool) lodging and protection. But right after everything was shipped, Thor found out that his one-eyed, jerky Dad was in some sort of coma and that Loki has been disguising himself and ruling Asgard in his place. Naturally he had to return home; but not before deciding to take Jane with him, leaving Darcy to finish the move by herself. Yes, Darcy understands that having an evil guy like Loki ruling Asgard- or anywhere for that matter- isn't a good thing, but god darn it! Couldn't he have at least sent her some royal movers or something?

So here she was a week later standing in the lobby of the Tower, surrounded by a pile of heavy boxes with zero help and rude New Yorker employees that took personal offence to her pissy attitude. With luck like this Darcy felt as if she was entitled to be a little rude.

"Miss, you're going to have to move these boxes out of the lobby. They are bothering our visitors," a young woman with overdone makeup asks in her nasally voice. She is exactly the type of woman Darcy expected to be the first face she sees at Stark Tower: a vapid groupie just trying to get noticed by Stark himself. Don't they realize that Tony and Pepper are soulmates and that nothing will break them up?

"I'm sorry, are they blocking your view of the mural of Mr. Stark? I guess that is pretty important to you since that is the closest you get to him."

The Pepper wannabe scoffs. "I don't know who you think you are, but I will have you know that I am way more important than you. Mr. Stark sends me personal emails _daily _about my job. It's you that is desperate to meet him. Well new flash, that isn't, like, ever going to happen."

"Actually, I already have," Darcy retorts with a smirk. "He flew to London to offer my boss and me apartments and workspace here, particularly in the Avengers personal quarters. So, who is the one that has had more _personal_ contact with Mr. Stark?" The secretary just gapes at her like a fish out of water as she tries to think of a semi-creative response. When she can't think of one, she just stomps her foot like a child, goes back to her desk, then begins typing furiously. The groupie secretary has a blog about her life in Stark Tower (It only has 236,000 follows, which is nothing compared to the 741,800 followers of her THOROFFICIAL Instagram page) and is most likely typing all sorts of nasty stuff about Darcy. It is because of girls like her that Darcy didn't enjoy high school.

"Man, I don't think I have ever seen anyone rile up the knock-off Pepper like that before. That must make you Darcy Lewis. Thor said she is impossible to miss, and you definitely fit that bill." Turning around, Darcy is met with the sight of tall, decently muscled African American man with a voice as smooth as butter. She certainly lucked out in with her soulmate. He was F-I-N-E! She was so caught up in checking out the future father of her children (she's had baby fever since her nephew was born last month) that it took her a few seconds to realize that he wasn't just a random Stark employee, but an Avenger! And not only is he an Avenger, but he is her favorite, The Falcon! It takes everything in her not to squeal like a fangirl and embarrass herself. She just earned herself some cool points for standing up to the bimbo receptionist.

Deciding to play it cool, she holds out her hand to shake, inadvertently showcasing the beginning of his words on her wrist as the sleeve of her shirt rides up. "The only and only. I'm guessing you're bird boy?"

The Falcon smirks as he takes her hand. He hadn't been thrilled when Steve volunteered themselves to help Jane Foster's assistance move equipment, and even less so when Steve bailed to follow a lead on Bucky, but now he owed the man a huge thank you. If he hadn't, he would have not only missed the chance to see the always annoying receptionist be put in her place, but to meet his firecracker of a soulmate. "It's Sam, actually. But Falcon works too."

It was easy to see that Sam was trying to discretely correct her without showing that it annoys him when his hero name gets messed up, but Darcy thought it would be more fun to mess with him a bit. After all, what fun is it to have a soulmate and not tease them a little bit? "Well it's nice to finally meet you, birdman. Where exactly have you been hiding out all these years? Or for the past 30 minutes when I have been dealing with the idiots down here?"

Normally the butchering of call sign would rile him up, but Darcy's teasing grin and gleaming eyes show him that she is doing it for some light-hearted fun. Sam actually finds it to be a refreshing change. Dealing with Stark's sarcastic nature, Steve's virtuous patriotism, and the rest of the Avenger's melting pot of tumultuous emotions can be tiring at times for the former VA therapist, so Sam welcomes the teasing with (figuratively) open arms.

"It seems like there was a mix up with the time I was told you would be here. How about I make it up to you by taking you out for lunch? There is this good Mexican place right around the corner."

"You are speaking my love language, my dude. I'll never say no to some good burritos. Lead the way?"

"Sounds good to me," Sam says as he offers Darcy his arm for her to take. The pair is about to walk out the door when Darcy stops abruptly to look over her shoulder. For a split-second Sam thinks that she is going to change her mind, but he is pleasantly surprised by what she does instead.

"Hey Staci," The still irate receptionist looks up at the sound of her name to meet Darcy's playful gaze. "I need you to move all of the boxes into a pile over by the elevator. It has some very important equipment that Mr. Stark wouldn't want broken. Thanks!"

The red headed receptionist stands up from her desk where she was doing nothing but playing on her phone and shrieks in indignation. "One, I don't have to listen to you. You aren't my boss. And two, where do you think you are going? This is your job!"

Unfortunately for the receptionist, both Sam and Darcy are halfway out the door. Both are laughing over her over the top reaction and misplaced sense of importance, but Darcy manages to get the last word in before the vanish into a crowd of busy New Yorkers. "I'm having lunch with _my_ superhero _soulmate_! Don't wait up!"


	5. Darcy & Antione Triplett

**Tattoos (Words Written on my Skin)**

Darcy & Antione Triplett

By: Hogwartswonderland

* * *

A/N: I wrote this without really considering where in the MCU timeline it fits into, so just assume that this is sometime after the discovery of Hydra and the entire mess where Skye received her powers, there more this an AU where Trip survives. Also, I have a head cannon that when Coulson requisitioned Darcy's iPod, it had a sticker on it that says 'Property of Darcy Lewis: Troublemaker Extraordinaire. Touch at your own Risk.' It is what inspired how I ended this. Please enjoy and Happy Reading!

* * *

"**Hi! I was sent as the go-between for the Avengers and the not-so-secret spy agency. Can you point me towards Son of Coul's office?"**

Whenever she managed to escape this labyrinth of an underground base, Darcy was going to give Maria Hill a piece of her mind, for right now she was lost in a sea of black. Everywhere she turned there was at least a handful of SHIELD agents dressed in the titular black combat gear or bland grey lab coats bustling about; prepping for missions, transporting cargo, or- in some cases, debriefing as they walked. One would think that agents of a top-secret spy agency would stop to question a person who was obviously out of place (really, they thought that she- wearing a bright red power suit and designer pumps- was an agent?), but apparently SHIELD was scrapping the bottom of the barrel with its new employees.

'Stupid, jack-booted, jerks,' Darcy thought as she moved down the hall into a less populated part of the base. If the damn base wasn't underground and everything didn't look the same, Darcy would probably have a better chance of navigating where she needed to go. Alas, it was not and at this rate Darcy was going to be late to her meeting with Agent Coulson. What exactly would Darcy be doing meeting a dead guy, you may ask? Well, it all started two months ago when he revealed that he was not in fact dead and needed help with a young woman on his team that just gained powers.

It goes without saying that all of the Avengers (even Captain America's Ass) were pissed off at this revelation. Actually, it is safe to say that they are still beyond angry with the Secret Agent Man, but due to the nature of his request, they managed to put their fury aside in order to help the young woman- Skye (who is Darcy's new BFIC- Best Friend in Crime). Yet they were still desperate for answers as to how he survived and why he hid it. This is where Darcy came in. Rather than sending one of the scorned team member for answers, it was decided that a less biased third party would be the best bet, and as the Avengers official liaison Darcy was the most obvious choice. Maria Hill set it all up so that SHIELD transported her and gave her a visitor's lanyard (which was an annoying process, mind you) to get onto the base, but that is all that was done, resulting in Darcy's current predicament.

She realized that wondering around aimlessly and hoping someone would be nice enough to offer help was not cutting it, so she resolved to ask person she runs into for directions. Not even a few seconds later Darcy turned the corner and walked into a wall of pure muscle, causing Darcy to be jostled and to lose her footing. The random agent automatically placed their hands on her shoulders to steady her before stepping back. Now that she was in no danger of falling on her ass, Darcy looked up to evaluate the agents that nearly knocked her off her feet. Her first thought was that he was definitely the type of guy she would pick up at a bar and take home for some sexy times. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome with his nicely defined muscles (Darcy was trying hard not to drool over his biceps), wide, easy-going smile, warm brown eyes, and neatly groomed beard and mustache. If she wasn't crunched for time Darcy wouldn't hesitate to make a move, but right not she (unfortunately) needed to be a responsible adult.

"Hi!" Darcy greeted him brightly. "I was sent as the go-between for the Avengers and the not-so-secret spy agency. Can you point me towards Son of Coul's office?"

Instead of immediately giving her directions, Agent Beefcake flashed her a mega-watt smile (that made her insides turn to mush) as he appraised Darcy and her assets. If it were anyone else, Darcy would have tasered the daylight out of them, but this man's charming aura earned him only a slightly withering glare. Mama Lewis did not raise her to succumb to man at the flash of a smile. "Look, can you help me or not? I don't appreciate having my time wasted."

"I think I can do that. But can I get the name of my soulmate first?"

His words caused Darcy to grin, forgetting her previous annoyance. Agent Beefcake was her soulmate! Suddenly her no-good, bad day has turned into the best one yet! "Darcy Lewis: part time liaison and full-time babysitter of the Avengers. What is yours Agent Beefcake?"

"Antione Triplett. My friends call me Trip, but girl, you can call me anything you'd like."

"Well," Darcy said saucily as she moved closer so that they stood chest to chest. "I would like to call you mine."

"I like the sound of that." Not wasting any time Darcy pulled him to her level for a scorching kiss, soon forgetting the reason she was at the stupid base in the first place.

20 minutes and 1 make-out session later, Darcy finally finds herself in Agent Coulson's office- hand-in-hand with her soulmate, of course. Both of them are grinning like loons as they (well, mainly Darcy) tell the story of their meet-cute to the normally unflappable agent, who now looks at the couple with a look of absolute horror. As soon as Darcy dragged Trip out of the office to 'get further acquainted', as she put it, Coulson locks his office and pours himself a generous glass of whiskey. He downed it in one gulp then turned to pour himself another glass, before deciding to just take the entire bottle back with him to his desk. 'Actually,' Coulson thought as he started to dial Stark to update him on the situation, 'he is going to need a lot more alcohol in order to get survive not just the shenanigans of his team and the Avengers, but the constant presence of Darcy Lewis: Troublemaker Extraordinaire.'


	6. Darcy & Johnny Storm

**Tattoos (Words Written on my Skin)**

Darcy & Johnny Storm

By: Hogwartswonderland

* * *

A/N: Hello! So I may have painted Johnny as a bit of a perve, but I felt like Darcy would know how exactly to deal with this and figured it would make for an interesting match. Please let me know what you all think!

* * *

**"My eyes are up here Matchstick!" **

The day that the Fantastic Four was supposed to meet with the Avengers to discuss the definition of boundaries (which Reed Richards thinks Tony Stark doesn't know the meaning of), Darcy Lewis was supposed to have been on a first class flight (thank you, Pepper!) back to her hometown of Boston. But due to unforeseen circumstances- meaning her parents forgot about her visit and decided to go on a cruise- Darcy has returned from La Guardia and walked smack dab in the middle of a heated discussion like a F-5 tornado, cursing up a storm as she tossed her multiple bags of luggage to the side in order to beeline to fully stocked coffee bar on the other side of the room.

While the two superhero groups were extremely noisy in their arguing, neither could hold a candle to how loud Darcy could get when she was at the height of her anger, and unfortunately for their superhero discussion, Hurricane Darcy was at a category 3. All members of each team paused to stare warily at the fuming brunette lab manager, the Fantastic Four (minus Johnny, who was missing, again) wondering who she was to be able to enter the Avengers private main floor, and the Avengers curious to why she was there when she was supposed to be on vacation. Thankfully, Darcy calmed down a bit once she drank some nectar of the gods and had some time to decompress.

"Oh," Darcy exclaimed once she noticed the befuddled expressions of the supers in the room. "Sorry about that guys. Just dealing with my asshole parents. No biggie. Continue on with your superhero business. "

While wary, those on the Avengers side heeded her words (not before Natasha mouthed that they would talk later) much to the surprise of Reed Richards, Susan Storm-Richards, and Ben Grimm. After the beginning of the meeting spiraled into madness due to Tony and Reed's ego's and genius IQ fighting for space, they didn't think that there was a way to reign it back in, but apparently this short, potty mouthed brunette was someone they were willing to listen too. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth the powwow between the two groups continued on, everyone soon forgetting that Darcy was still there, sitting in the overstuffed armchair in the corner occasionally sipping on coffee while she tapped away on her phone.

They were just coming to an understanding that they might need to work out an alert system to determine who's bad guy is attacking the city when everyone is jolted by the appearance of the Human Torch in all his glory. Johnny Storm evidently decided that walking in late wasn't enough of an entrance, he had to be in full flame mode as he landed on the outside deck entrance to the main floor.

"Hello b-list supers. I know I'm late, but you can finally start this little powwow now that I've graced you with my presence," he said as he strutted inside with a megawatt smile on his face, ignoring that fact that almost everyone was glaring at him.

Sue just rolled her eyes at her younger brother and told him (not so politely) to take the seat next to her and shut up. Inopportunely (for who, though, nobody knows), Johnny happens to pass Darcy on the way to his seat and is immediately distracted by certain assets of hers. In fact, he is so distracted that he forgets whatever cheesy pick-up line he was going to use on the busty, glasses wearing woman and just stands there silently staring at her breasts.

"Johnny! Stop leering at the poor girl and get over here!" Sue yelled at her brother, causing not only Johnny to be broken from his stupor, but for Darcy to look up from her phone before he could stop staring and catch him in the act. Natasha, Clint, Tony, and Thor all grinned wildly (they were excited for what was about to happen) while the rest of the Avengers tensed up. If their guests thought that the peeved Darcy from earlier was bad then they were in for a surprise. Hurricane Darcy was about to be upgraded from a category 3 to a category 5.

Before Johnny could even blink, Darcy managed to procure a pillow from out of nowhere and whack him in the face with it. To Ben's delight the pyrotechnic man didn't see it coming and the force of the hit combined with the element of surprise sent him staggering a couple of steps. He rubbed the side of his face that the pillow connected with and looked at the furious woman with a dangerous glint in his eye. It seems that he found his next challenge.

"My eyes are up here Matchstick!" Darcy pointed to him then to her eyes in emphasis. After learned that her well deserved vacation was ruined she was not in the mood to play games with some womanizing, frat boy, superhero. People would learn today that Darcy Lewis does not play games. Sadly, it appeared that her actions didn't have the desired effect of warning the blonde stud (Darcy may not be in the mood for flirting but she still has eyes) away from her, seeing as his dumbfounded expression turned into a very wide grin. It wasn't lecherous, but it was wild, and that worried Darcy. Wild was often unpredictable.

"Matchstick?" Johnny repeated as he stepped closer to the shorter woman until their chests were almost touching. Darcy glared at him but stood her ground, refusing to let him win this little battle. "I think you mean smoking hot soulmate, babe."

Darcy said nothing as she studied him for a few seconds. Johnny remained where he was as he allows her to be the one to decide what happens next, hopefully indicating that he was open to igniting the spark that he felt when they traded their soul words. It is apparent that she felt it too as Darcy grinned and promptly pulled down by the shirt for a heated kiss.

In the background multiple groans could be heard, but none as loud as Ben's. The man made of rock thumped his head on the table and refused to look back up, wishing that he didn't just witness Johnny Storm finding his soulmate. "Great. It looks like the universe found gasoline to fuel hothead's fire. We're fucking doomed."


End file.
